The Saga Collection (toyline)
The Saga Collection is Hasbro's action figure line from 2006. The line included seventy-four figures in its basic assortment. Action Figures Basic Figures Wave 1 Battle of Carkoon *SAGA 001 Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise) *SAGA 002 Han Solo (Carbonite) *SAGA 003 Bib Fortuna *SAGA 004 Barada (Skiff Guard) *SAGA 005 Chewbacca (Boushh Prisoner) *SAGA 006 Boba Fett Wave 2 Battle of Hoth *SAGA 007 General Maximilian Veers *SAGA 008 Major Bren Derlin *SAGA 009 AT-AT Driver *SAGA 010 R2-D2 *SAGA 011 Snowtrooper *SAGA 012 General Rieekan *SAGA 013 Darth Vader *SAGA 014 Power Droid Wave 3 Battle of Geonosis *SAGA 015 Sora Bulq *SAGA 016 Sun Fac *SAGA 017 C-3PO *SAGA 018 Poggle the Lesser *SAGA 019 Yoda *SAGA 020 Jango Fett *SAGA 021 Scorch (Republic Commando) Wave 4 Battle of Coruscant *SAGA 022 Firespeeder Pilot *SAGA 023 Lushros Dofine *SAGA 024 Clone Commander Cody *SAGA 025 Anakin Skywalker *SAGA 026 Utapau Clone Trooper *SAGA 027 Holographic Ki-Adi-Mundi *SAGA 028 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SAGA 029 Foul Moudama *SAGA 030 General Grievous Wave 5 Escape from Mos Eisley *SAGA 031 Momaw Nadon *SAGA 032 R5-D4 *SAGA 033 Hem Dazon *SAGA 034 Garindan *SAGA 035 Han Solo *SAGA 036 Luke Skywalker *SAGA 037 Sandtrooper Wave 6 Bespin Confession *SAGA 038 Darth Vader (Bespin Confession) Wave 7 Battle of Endor *SAGA 039 Chief Chirpa *SAGA 040 Moff Jerjerrod *SAGA 041 Death Star Gunner *SAGA 042 C-3PO *SAGA 043 Emperor Palpatine *SAGA 044 Luke Skywalker *SAGA 045 Darth Vader *SAGA 046 Rebel Trooper (black/white) Wave 8 Battle of Naboo *SAGA 047 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SAGA 048 Holographic Darth Maul *SAGA 049 Rep Been *SAGA 050 Naboo Soldier *SAGA 051 Dud Bolt & Mars Guo *SAGA 052 Gragra Wave 9 Repacks & Repaints I *SAGA 053 Sith Training Darth Maul *SAGA 054 Chewbacca with Electronic C-3PO *SAGA 055 Kit Fisto *SAGA 056 Holographic Clone Commander Cody *SAGA 057 Clone Trooper (442nd Siege Battalion) *SAGA 058 R2-J2 *SAGA 059 Clone Trooper (Fifth Fleet Security) *SAGA 060 Clone Trooper Sergeant *SAGA 061 Super Battle Droid *SAGA 062 Battle Droids Wave 10 Repacks & Repaints II *SAGA 063 Holographic Obi-Wan Kenobi *SAGA 064 Commander Appo *SAGA 065 Elite Corps Clone Trooper *SAGA 066 R4-K5 (Darth Vader's Astromech Droid) *SAGA 067 Padmé Amidala *SAGA 068 Combat Engineer Clone Trooper *SAGA 069 Yareal Poof Wave 11 Wal*Mart Exclusives *SAGA 070 Aurra Sing *SAGA 071 Kitik Keed'kak *SAGA 072 Nabrun Leids & Kabe *SAGA 073 Labria *SAGA 074 R4-M6 (Mace Windu's Astromech Droid) Vintage Figures *Biker Scout *Bossk (Bounty Hunter) *Greedo *Han Solo (Hoth Outfit) *Han Solo (in Trench Coat) *IG-88 (Bounty Hunter) *Imperial Stormtrooper (Hoth Battle Gear) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) *Luke Skywalker: X-Wing Pilot *Princess Leia Organa (In Combat Poncho) *Sand People Heroes & Villains * 1 of 12 Darth Vader * 2 of 12 Anakin Skywalker * 3 of 12 Yoda * 4 of 12 Clone Commander Bacara * 5 of 12 Clone Trooper * 6 of 12 Clone Pilot (Shadow Pilot) * 7 of 12 Chewbacca * 8 of 12 Obi-Wan Kenobi * 9 of 12 General Grievous *10 of 12 Mace Windu *11 of 12 R2-D2 *12 of 12 Destroyer Droid Greatest Battles * 1 of 14 501st Legion Trooper * 2 of 14 AT-TE Tank Gunner * 3 of 14 C-3PO * 4 of 14 Count Dooku * 5 of 14 Royal Guard * 6 of 14 Padmé * 7 of 14 R4-G9 * 8 of 14 Kit Fisto * 9 of 14 Wookiee Warrior *10 of 14 R2-D2 *11 of 14 Shock Trooper *12 of 14 Obi-Wan Kenobi *13 of 14 Emperor Palpatine *14 of 14 Clone Commander Miscellaneous Exclusives *501st Legion Stormtrooper - San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive *Shadow Stormtrooper - Star Wars Shop Exclusive *General Grievous (Demise of Grievous) - Target Exclusive *Clone Trooper (Saleucami) - Toys 'Я' Us Exclusive *George Lucas (in Stormtrooper Disguise) - Hasbro Mail-Away Multi-Packs *Episode III • Jedi Knights *Lucas Collector's Set *Early Bird Figures *Hunt For The Millennium Falcon *Bounty Hunter Pack" *Astromech Droid Pack Series I *Astromech Droid Pack Series Ii *Death Star Briefing *Republic Commando Delta Squad *Separation of the Twins I *Separation of the Twins II *Episode III Gift Pack Battle Packs *Battle above the Sarlaac *Jedi Temple Assault *Jedi vs. Darth Sidious *Mace Windu's Attack Battallion *Skirmish in the Senate *The Hunt for Grievous Online Exclusive Packs *Republic Commando Delta Squad Commemorative DVD Collections *Commemorative Episode IV DVD Collection **Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Commemorative Episode V DVD Collection **Han Solo, Chewbacca and Stormtrooper *Commemorative Episode VI DVD Collection **Luke Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, R2-D2 and C-3PO Vehicles *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Fighter *Droid Tri-Fighter *Endor AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) *General Grievous' Wheel Bike *Imperial Shuttle *Kit Fisto's Jedi Starfighter *Luke Skywalker's X-Wing Fighter ***with Dagobah Luke Figure and Dragonsnake *Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *Millennium Falcon *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *Republic Gunship *Rogue Two Snowspeeder *TIE Fighter: Standard Starfighter of the Imperial Forces External links * ---- Category:Toy Lines‎ Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎